Forum:2012 European windstorm season
This is the forum for 2012 European windstorms. Forecasts Next year looks to be just above average. 109 windstorms, 6 Category 5s. 01F. '' 06:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree except the number of windstorms. I think 103 windstorms makes more sense.Cyclone10 01:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :You've got to remember that European windstorm activity is decreasing. In 2000, we had a peak of 150. So far this year, we've only had 105. The average is about 125. ''01F. '' 01:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm releasing my real forecasts for 2012. I'm expecting 106-120 windstorms and 4-8 Category 5s. ''13R. ' 23:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Here are mine: 115 (±10) Category 1 windstorms, 94 (±10) Category 2 windstorms, 69 (±10) Category 3 windstorms, 21 (±8) Category 4 windstorms, and 3 (±2) Category 5 windstorms. --Andrew444TalkBlog 01:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : So you're going for a below average season? (Remember, there is an El Nino!) —13R. '' 01:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) January Right, lets get this forum started up then. —13R. ''' 23:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) All models showing a low pressure system hitting the UK on the 3rd. It is currently over OH. —''13R. '' 20:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) 01R.ANDREA Category 3 Windstorm Andrea Here we go! —''13R. '' 11:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Andrea Germans taking this storm very seriously. —''13R. '' 12:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Andrea Pretty much done with. —''13R. '' 19:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) 02R.BIBIANA Category 2 Windstorm Bibiana New storm! —''13R. '' 12:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Bibiana Loving the name, crossed Newfoundland earlier. —''13R. '' 07:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Bibiana Lets get the party started! —''13R. '' 20:37, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Bibiana I am back - and Bibiana is nearly gone. —''13R. '' 19:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Is it still here?--Cy10 13:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yes - but it should be gone by tomorrow. —''12R. '' 14:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Bibiana (2nd time) Ok.. maybe not. Currently at 998 mb. Strengthening, but should get absorbed by Elfriede tomorrow. —''12R. '' 09:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) 03R.CELINE Category 3 Windstorm Celine Another new storm - we had to wait a while for this just like in 2011. —''13R. '' 19:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The activity is going down...--Cy10 19:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep - NAO is down to +0.3C compared to +3C back in December. —''13R. '' 19:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Celine However, the NAO has nothing to do with the storms intensity. —''13R. '' 10:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Celine (2nd time) Greenland's power is strengthening. —''13R. '' 10:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Celine Absorbed by one of Bibiana's fronts. —''12R. '' 08:41, January 11, 2012 (UTC) 04R.DOTA 90R.INVEST New storm over Newfoundland which should be Dota tomorrow. —''13R. '' 20:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Dota Its here. —''13R. '' 10:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Dota More is here. —''13R. '' 16:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Dota Four Category Fours in a row. —''13R. '' 10:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Dota (2nd time) It has weakened slightly, but Elfriede should absorb it tomorrow. —''12R. '' 09:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) 05R.ELFRIEDE Category 1 Windstorm Elfriede New one here - looking for it to go to C3 status. —''13R. '' 10:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) This system will pass over the UK, but since the jet isn't as strong as it was previously, it will only produce gales (happens every day in the UK). No warnings of course because the Met Office only issue warnings if the gales are widespread. The MO will be getting complaints if someone dies from strong winds since they didn't issue any warnings. —''12R. '' 08:52, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I think the Met Office saw what I wrote :P They have issued a yellow warning for parts of the east coast for strong winds. —''12R. '' 12:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Elfriede 69 mph gust at Loch Glascarnoch. —''12R. '' 04:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC) What a surprise. It was only meant to become a Cat 2, but its now meant to become a Cat 4! That could make five category 4s in a row! —''12R. '' 08:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Elfriede Still strengthening, should absorb Bibiana and Dota tomorrow. —''12R. '' 09:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Summary The summary of European windstorms can be found here. —''13R. '' 15:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Forums